Jeremy
"Look, I know you're a guy who takes risks and all, but this is something I will '''absolutely' not join you on."'' --Jeremy, talking with Nathan.https://youtu.be/tbLWrYAbRA4?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yEHF06oa-45Gdu8QE97IxPF&t=632 Jeremy is an old childhood friend of Nathan. Jeremy plays a very minor role in the plot of the series, however he is a major character in episodes 2 and 4 of the New Beginning Series. Jeremy wears a plaid blue jacket with a white shirt below it, and wears finger-less gloves. He has black hair, a mustache, and also speaks with a slight southern accent in a deep voice. He is voiced by Phantom. Pre-Apocalypse The details of Jeremy's life prior to the apocalypse are quite vague. It is stated by Nathan that the two used to run around in the sewers when they were kids, and the two have been friends since. Also before the infection, Jeremy mentions he worked on his car for the last time, implying he may have been a mechanic. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak of the infection, Jeremy hid away in his home near the tunnels. He armed himself with a Remington to defend himself from infected. When Nathan travels to Jeremy's house, Nathan is nearly shot by Jeremy defending himself. Nathan asks Jeremy to join him on his way, to which Jeremy declines. He lends Nathan his Remington shotgun, and sends him off on his way. Sometime after, Nathan meets up with Jeremy again- it is unknown how, or if Jeremy ended up following Nathan after the end of New Beginning Episode 2. Regardless, the two end up on the run from the Combine, because of Nathan firing at one of their soldiers. They take shelter in a grocery store, however, they are discovered by Combine search parties. When Nathan returns from investigating outside, he finds Jeremy killed at the hands of the soldiers inside the store. Personality Jeremy is a rough, down-to-earth person. Jeremy's realistic stance on things, almost pessimistic, is shown when he speculates that it's very likely everybody in Evo City is either dead or stranded, or when he tells Nathan that the military will shoot him on sight if he tries to leave the city. It is implied Jeremy is an alcoholic, as many empty glasses of beer and alcohol can be seen left on his counter. He also does not seem to be as much of a risk taker as Nathan is, as he refuses to join him on his journey to Evo City. Relationship With Others * Nathan Nathan and Jeremy are shown to be very close friends since long before the outbreak. The two have known each other since at least when they were kids, when they went running around in the sewers together. Jeremy appears to care about Nathan's safety, and he warns him about the dangers of his ambitions. Nathan, on the other hand, seems to trust Jeremy to the point that he would invite him to join him on the way to Evo City. Before he leaves, Nathan thanks Jeremy for his help, saying "he really wouldn't know what to do without him.". When Jeremy is later killed, Nathan is crushed by this, and it essentially kills his ability to trust travelling with others. Sources Category:Characters Category:A New Beginning Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters